Call of Duty: War against Zombies
by Slashranger444
Summary: The story of the War against Zombies. It all started with Dr. Maxis and his experiments. Did you like the Call of Duty: Zombies franchise? Then you're sure to love this story which starts at Nacht Der Untoten and ends on the Moon!
1. Chapter 1

It was the 1900s. It all began one foggy evening, inside a boarded up house. Some men were in there, but they had no idea what was about to happen. They all were armed, because they didn't trust each other. It all changed when they heard a yell. When they looked outside, there was no turning back. The first man pulled out his M1911, and started firing away at the zombie.

Man 1: Eat it gutbags!

The second man took the next window, and seeing there were a couple of zombies there, also started firing. The third man started firing at another window, as did the fourth. They all killed their share of zombies when they ran out of firepower. Two of the men grabbed a Kar98k, while the other two got a M1A1 Carbine. The zombies started pushing forward, an the four men had no choice but to open the door. They saw a strange looking box in the corner, which they named the Mystery Box because of the glowing question marks on top. They each reached into the dark box. The first man got out a M2 Flamethrower and bruned the zombies.

Man 1: Hell yeah, maggots, die!

The next man stepped up and got a Ray Gun. He blasted away the next wave of zombies. The third man got Monkey Bombs, while the fourth got the Thundergun. They blasted their way through the next wave of zombies. They just kept on blasting until they got pushed upstairs. They all crowded into the corner and started firing. The first man ran forward, firing his Flamethrower. He also threw his Stielhandgranates until he ran out of ammo. The zombies surrounded him and brought him down.

The men looked on in disbelief. The next two men ran out to save him. The man with the Ray Gun killed all of the zombies surrounding a Monkey Bomb, while the third man saved the first man. The third man threw his last Monkey Bomb, and they all got back into the corner safely. The first man and second man ran down the stairs back to the Mystery Box to get the first man some ammo, but they both were surrounded by the zombies and brought down.

The other two men listened to the sound of death. They just could not believe it. Brought down by a myth, this was enough to break any man's ego. Not that it would matter. The remaining men could not distract the zombies, and the other two men were killed. The fourth man was all alone because the third man was out of Monkey Bombs. Then the third man turned around and found some Stielhandgranates. They fired, and fired as the time passed on. Eventually they ran down to the Mystery Box and got more weapons, but they knew this would be their last stand.

They remember their lives, and the third man grows very sad because he would not see his daughter ever again. They run back up to the corner and fire. They fire like they could actually win. They ran out of ammo, and stared in horror. Then they had a burst of pride and they dodged the attacking zombies to make it downstairs and grab more guns from the Mystery Box. They fired again, until the third man ran out of ammo and grabbed a Thompson Gun off of the wall. While he was doing that the fourth man was overrun and killed. He shot the zombies, and even killed some of them. They both fought hard, but it wasn't enough. Those four men were killed, but it was only the beginning.

Some people called the the Nacht der Untoten, or Night of the Undead. But it didn't matter what happened there. The War against Zombies was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Next was Verrückt, or crazy. I'd bet it was crazy. I wasnt there, but after this it seemed like I couldn't stay away from those freakbags. I would sure like to know what exactly happened there. Here's what a marine that was there wrote before he was killed.

Day 1 in the Wittenau Sanitorium

Seems like everything is trashed. There are couches blocking the stairs, the windows are boarded up, and there are piles of debris in the corners. I wonder what happened that trashed the place. Then again, it is a sanitorium. No, that's bullshit. That couldn't happen, there aren't any illnesses like that. I'm scared!

Day 2 in the Wittenau Sanitorium

Shit! I heard some moaning at night, which really scared me! Fuck, I shouldn't have taken this job. Anyway, I'm working with my buddy working on one side of the Sanitorium, while the other guys are working on the other side. Oh shit, the door closed and I hear more moaning! We know something shut down the power, but what? We pull out our M1911s as we left our other guns lying around the Sanitorium. This is fucking scary!

Day 3 in the Wittenau Sanitorium

Well, we're still trapped behind the door. We open the next door into the next room after, you're not going to believe this, but after zombies attacked us! We run into the next room scared as hell, and we hear more moaning! I grabbed my Thompson off of the wall and fired away until I had no ammo left. my buddy and I moved the debris that blocked the stairs and ran. We broke down the next door and grabbed guns off of the wall. I saw a zombie and turned away, but when I did, I didn't believe my eyes. The power switch! Yes! Turn that on and we're reunited! I see the other guys bursting through the other door, followed by a lot of zombies. I watch as both of my friends are slaughtered. Then the wierdest thing happens. The zombies disappear in a bright light! I turn around and see my friends guts all over the place. I burst open the door and run like hell. I find a strange box and grab a red gun out of it. I blast away the zombies, and hole myself up in an isolated room.

Day 4 in the Winnetau Sanitorium

Well, Day 4 is just sitting here in this room. I would like to take this time to say goodbye to my family. I will record these final moments on tape, which will be in a box near this journal. Goodbye world, I'm sure tomorrow will be my final day at the Sanitorium, and the final day of my life.

Day 5 at the Winnetau Sanitorium

Play the tape recorder when you see this symbol (~) whoever is reading this. Each time stop the tape recorder after 00:30. I grab all the guns I can carry out of the box, and load up on ammo. If I die, I will die fighting! ~

Marine: Oh god! More of them! Die sons of bitches!

The zombies are heard moaning.

Zombie voice: Insta-Kill!

Marine: What was that? Oh well, open fire! Wow! One bullet kills them!

Gunfire is heard.

~ Well, I killed them all for now. Oh god! More moaning! ~

Marine: My last stand will be a good one! Die! Die! Die!

Samantha(Zombie voice): You want to die? Good!

Marine: Who was that?

The tape recorder is heard going into static, and there are no more entries in the journal. Fortunately, there is a tape recording of the marine's final moments.

The walls are broken down as hundreds of zombies pour into the room. The marine fires and fights a good fight, but it isn't enough. He is overrun, and killed. The five days at the Winnetau Sanitorium, or as they now call it, Verrückt, was brutal. No man survived, and it certainly wasn't the end. All I'm going to hope is the next event, Shi No Numa, is more eventful. I love a good fight!


	3. Chapter 3

Shi No Numa, or Swamp of Death. It was the Swamp of Death alright. Four soldiers were sent in, but none came out. Of course, we have a video camera a soldier was wearing around his neck that he accidentally turned on. I was sent there soon after these soldiers fought their battle.

The four soldiers search the house and head upstairs. All of a sudden, the stairs are blocked by debris.

Soldier 1: Of course, why not?

Soldier 2: See! That is why it is called Swamp of Death! A minute earlier, and one of us would have been crushed!

Soldier 3: Stop being so fanatical about it, we'll find a way out.

They search for another way out when they hear moaning from outside. The first soldier aims his M1911 outside the barricade and shoots down a zombie. He calms down his squad, and they resume their search. They hear boards being thrown onto the ground outside. They each take a window as the battle for their lives begins. They are soon overrun by the zombies, and they each trip over the debris and tumble downstairs.

Soldier 1: Well, we're downstairs, now James, get your ass out of my face!

Soldier 2(James): Well, I guess that's why you're an ass-hole, Damien! Wesley, can you shut that mother fucker up?

Soldier 3(Wesley): Damien and James, will you shut the fuck up! Tim hasn't said a word yet while you two are already fighting!

Soldier 4(Tim): I try to keep the peace.

Soldier 1(Damien): Well then, peace-keeper, why did you make us all trip over your big ass feet and fall down the stairs?

Tim: It wasn't my feet, it was the debris.

Damien: Your feet were the debris.

Wesley: Everyone, just shut the hell up.

James: Damien, that includes assholes too.

All of a sudden they hear more moaning and see an army of zombies in front of them. They each quickly grab a weapon out of a strange looking box and run into the next room. They blast away at each and every zombie that comes in until there are no more. They each agree that this will be their last mission. They grab some more ammo, and camp out in the room. More zombies burst into the room, and they open fire. Damien, Tim, and James are pushed out into the open while Wesley is surrounded and killed. They open fire once more, until Tim is killed. They are pushed back into a little hut outside. The remaining soldiers open fire, until the zombies overtake them and they are killed like the rest.

Wow. Still not as good as my zombie adventures, though! Nothing like good old fashioned Dempsey adventures!

My story at Shi No Numa? I was sent there along with a vodka loving Russian, a fucked up Japanese, and a guy that I really hate. We were sent there after those four soldiers, and we of course, only had M1911s too. We fought the good fight until we were sent downstairs, and of course, found the Mystery Box. I got the good old fashioned Thompson, and started blasted away those freakbags. The other guys joined me after they got their weapons.

Takeo: The blood of the fallen is feul for the honorable!

Richtofen: Let us drown in their agony!

Dempsey: Hey! Richtofen actually discharged his weapon!

We fired like there was no tomorrow until we were outside. We got into the Doctor's Quarters, where we were overrun with zombies. We just kept fighting until we had nothing left.

Dempsey: Fuck! I can't blow shit up without ammo!

We went crashing out the window after we were overrun, and I didn't like it, but we ran. Richtofen said we would be safe at 'The Giant'. I didn't know what the fuck that was at first, but I found out. Der Riese.

Anyway, what happened at Der Riese was supposed to stay at Der Riese, but I was there, and I play by my own rules. Oorah!


	4. Chapter 4

Der Riese, or The Giant. I was there, of course, and I fought for my life. I don't know how we escaped, but we did. That damn Richtofen had brought us there for some reason, and it's because of him we almost got killed.

We met in the center of the Der Riese facility. We agreed that it would be a safe place, until the doors close and the zombies are heard moaning. We pulled out their M1911s and we each take a barrier. We fire at the zombies until there are no more. But the only way out is blocked, and we're trapped. We unlock a door near some stairs, and run through it. We're blocked by another door, and Takeo starts unlocking it. We hold off the zombies, and Takeo unlocks the door. We run through into a huge room, with little barriers and openings. We run up the stairs that are in the room, but the door at the top is blocked by debris.

Tank: Fuck!

Richtofen: We are trapped with the puppies!

Tank: What puppies, Richtofen!

The room grew very foggy.

Richtofen: Those puppies!

The hellhounds attacked us, and we were outnumbered. I kicked down the debris blocking the door and we ran. I fell off the edge of the floor and fell down to the concrete. I found the Mystery Box and grabbed an M2 Flamethrower out of it. I burned the zombies until they were gone.

Dempsey: Smells like Zom-B-Q!

Richtofen turned on the power, and we were fucked. We almost got killed because he turned on the power switch. The zombies were on us quick, and we had to knife, throw Stielhandgranates, and shoot just to revive each other. We backed up into the final room in that end of Der Riese, and Richtofen did something to the teleporter there. He ran for his life and linked it to the pad, and ran off to do that to the next teleporter. We fought for our lives while Richtofen was a big baby. When Richtofen had linked all of the teleporters, he ran back into our room, shot all of the zombies, and brought us to our savior: The Pack-A-Punch machine. I Pack-A-Punched my M2 Flamethrower, Takeo Pack-A-Punched his only weapon with ammo, the M1911, Richtofen Pack-A-Punched his Thompson, and Nikolai Pack-A-Punched his Panzerschreck. We started blasting away those fuckers with our guns, and we soon got attacked by the hellhounds again. This time, though, we were ready. We took out the hellhounds, but at a great cost. We were all out of ammo. We ran back to the Mystery Box, and I got a Ray Gun before that damn teddy bear popped up. Luckily, with my Ray Gun, I got us a max ammo. We survived because of that max ammo. We attacked the zombies before we were almost overrun. Fortunately I found the exit. The teleporter. Richtofen wired the teleporter to teleport us to some numbers he typed in, but whatever. We escaped because of a miracle.

Richtofen, that asshole! He tried to screw us, but we escaped, for now. Der Riese means the Giant, for some fucked up reason Richtofen thought up. We all thought we could escape. How wrong we were.


End file.
